


He's Mine

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Angst, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, New Relationship, Ninja Ship Party, Smut, polybomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's having trouble adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

Dan and Arin had been dating for close to three years when Brian came into their relationship. It was strange at first, but they adapted quickly. At least Arin and Brian did.

Danny loved Brian, just as much as he loved Arin, it was just difficult to get used to sharing Arin. He hated that term. It made it sound like he owned Arin and he didn’t. Everything was confusing, and Dan couldn’t think straight, but he didn’t want to tell Arin or Brian since they were so happy and he didn’t want to come across as selfish.

It took a few months for them to have sex for the first time. Brian was the one who insisted they wait and Dan was thankful for that as it gave him time to wrap his head around the situation. He still got a little jealous when he saw Brian and Arin kiss but that feeling lessened. It was hypocritical anyway since he also kissed Brian and didn’t worry much about Arin getting jealous.

The first time they had sex it wasn’t that bad. It was ore awkward than anything as they weren’t that sure about positions.

“You’re the one who’s bought a bed specifically for this reason,” Brian commented dryly when Dan admitted that he had no clue what he was doing.

“And has actually had a threesome,” Arin giggled.

“Yeah, with girls!” Dan retorted.

The night ended up with more of a circle jerk than them actually having sex but with time and some research they gained confidence with what they were doing. Brian was a good addition to his sex life as Arin was a bottom and Dan wasn’t that intense and was somewhat of a bottom. He didn’t like the idea of having something in his ass, maybe in time he would be okay with it but at the moment it wasn’t something he had high interest in. The unfortunate thing was that Arin had some kinks that Dan wasn’t sure if he could do. Arin liked being slapped and man handled. He liked being fucked so hard he felt it for a couple of days. Danny however, hated the idea of hurting people and was always afraid that he would actually injure his boyfriend. They had tried a few things out and it worked okay but Dan knew Arin wasn’t getting what he wanted. That’s where Brian came in. He could be rough with Arin and gentle with Dan, who out of the three was surprisingly the least kinky. With Brian things worked a lot better.

It was during their first scene that things went wrong. They had been talking about their kinks for a while. Dan liked the idea of being tied up, but due to Arin being a bottom they hadn’t experimented much with that idea. Arin liked being thought of as a possession, and liked the feeling of being used. Brian wanted control, that was his thing, and it worked perfectly with the others kinks and therefore they set up a scene.

Brian had tied Danny up, just his wrists for the first time as Dan hadn’t done that much in the ways of dom/sub relationships, nor did he had much experience with being bound so this was enough for the first time.

“Colour?”

Brian had recently taught Dan and Arin the colour code for when doing stuff like this. Red was stop, yellow was slow down and green meant that everything was okay. They could have used a safe word and a slowdown word if they wanted but Arin and Dan both agreed that the colour system was easier to remember in the heat of the moment.

“Green,” Dan smiled. He felt slightly vulnerable like this, naked with his wrists bound together, and he liked it. His cock was erect and already leaking over his midriff.

“Good. You look so cute like this.” Brian petted Dan’s hair and Dan hummed as a way of saying thank you.

Arin was waiting on the bed, already naked as Brian had ordered him to undress, lie and wait until Brian was ready for him.

Brian tugged at Dan’s hair slightly, so it would cause a slight pain. Dan wasn’t incredibly into pain play but he didn’t mind having his hair pulled at, as long as it wasn’t that intense.

“You gonna be a good boy and watch me fuck your boyfriend?” Brian’s voice was deep and had a slight growl to it which never failed to turn Dan on and helped him ignore the slight jealous wave that passed though him.

“Yes I promise I’ll be good.” Brian accepted that as an answer, normally he would have made his lover call him Sir, Master or Daddy, but Dan found it strange, but he was okay with Arin doing it if he wanted to.

Brian gave Dan what was meant to be a quick kiss but he couldn’t help but deepen the kiss. He could hear Arin whining as he watched, desperate for attention. Brian would have to punish him for that.

“Looks like someone’s getting impatient,” Brian smirked, turning away from Dan and moving onto the bed.

“Daddy doesn’t like it when his toy isn’t willing to wait.”

“I’m sorry,” Arin whined, his voice quiet and submissive.

“Maybe you’ll remember to be patient next time. Get on your knees, facing Danny.”

Arin complied, smiling at Dan who smiled back, still feeling a little uneasy. He couldn’t help but kiss Dan, only to be pulled back.

“Did I give you permission to do that?”

Arin shook his head, whispering another apology. Dan couldn’t help but think that Brian was taking Arin away from him. He wanted to kiss Arin, Arin was his boyfriend so he should be allowed to kiss him without Brian giving permission. Brian never asks for permission.

“Ah, fu… fuck!” Dan’s thoughts were interrupted by Arin moaning. Brian was spanking him, causing Arin to jolt forward. Arin looked so cute just taking it and Dan couldn’t deny that. The way his face scrunched up as he whined and moaned.

Brian spanked Arin ten times, not wanting to give him more than that since they hadn’t done anything this intense before. The pain felt so good and Arin was begging to be fucked, apologising for being a bad slut.

“Do you promise to be good?”

“I promise daddy. I’ll be a good toy for you master.”

Arin’s body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his voice was already ragged. Dan wished he could make Arin feel like that as fast as Brian could, wished he could make himself dominate Arin the way he wanted.

“What do you think Dan? Should I fuck him?”

It was too late to turn back now. Dan nodded, whispering a yes and regretting it, but it would be selfish to stop. Arin and Brian had been so excited, and this session had gone on for so long that he couldn’t do anything now.

Brian starting prepping Arin, telling Arin to kiss Dan as he was tightening around Brian making it difficult and Arin was feeling a little sore already from the spanking. Kissing Dan made him relax and soon he was prepped enough that it would still hurt when Brian entered him, but not so much that damage could be caused.

Brian pulled at Arin’s air, causing him to break away from Dan who let out a small whimper, hating having his boyfriend being taken from him.

“I want you to ride me,” Brian demanded, whispering in Arin’s ear, but it was loud enough that Dan could hear and he couldn’t deny the idea of watching Arin ride a dick was incredibly erotic. It still made him feel weirdly jealous. 

Arin turned to fact Brian, straddling him and sinking down onto his cock, a sting of moans escaping his lips. Dan could see that Brian’s cock was stretching Arin’s hole. Dan wished he was the one Arin was riding.

Brian and Arin were both moaning and Dan couldn’t block it out, he was trying to but couldn’t. He wanted to stop watching but that was hard not to do either. Brian was telling Arin what a good toy he was, amongst many other things Dan could never make himself say to anyone, especially Arin.

“Fuck baby girl, I love how you just take my cock. Fuck, you’re mine, all fucking mine.”

“Yes,” Arin whimpered. Dan’s eyes widened.

‘No Arin’s mine, you can’t take him from me,’ Dan thought as he fought against his restraints. Tears were streaming down his face. He no longer cared about messing up the scene, no longer thinking about that.

A small sob escaped Dan’s lips, he had already been crying for a few minutes but neither men noticed. Arin was facing the other way and was blocking Brian’s few, plus, Dan was a pretty subtle crier. Brian heard the sob though and held Arin still, telling him to stop.

Arin looked behind him to see Dan and it broke his heart. He moved himself from Brian, wincing from the sudden change, and wiped Dan’s tears away, only for those tears to be replaced with new ones. Brian tried to untie Dan but he only moved away from Brian, as if he was going to hurt him. Arin could see the fear in Dan’s eyes.

“I think I should leave,” Brian admitted, instantly blaming himself for what happened. Arin nodded, he didn’t think Brian had done anything wrong but Dan didn’t seem to be comfortable around him.

Brian grabbed his pants, ignoring his boxers. He quickly pulled them on before leaving. Dan could see how upset he was and wanted to apologies, wanted to explain but his mouth didn’t cooperate.

When Brian left Arin calmed Dan down, untying the rope, seeing that due to Dan’s rapid, panicked movements his skin around his wrists was red and sore.

Arin found some moisturiser which would have to do for now. He didn’t know what he was meant to do and would have to ask Brian what the best care was for the wounds.

“Dan, what’ wrong?”

The older man kept quiet, watching Arin’s hands rub in the moisturizer. He felt incredibly stupid, Arin still loved him, Brian wasn’t going to take Arin away from him, Brian love both of them.

Dan broke down in tears again. Arin held him, letting him know that everything was going to be okay, but Dan wasn’t sure. This was surely going to impact their relationship.

“Ar, I… I thought Brian was… I’m a fucking idiot but I… I just couldn’t take it, I thought he was taking you from me, he wouldn’t let you kiss me for that long and said you were all his and I…”

“Dan, why didn’t you say something?”

Dan blushed, hot shame ran down his neck.

“I… I didn’t want to ruin things for you two.”

“We care about how you feel. If you don’t want to do something, then we won’t do it. It isn’t a majority rules situation; you get that right?”

Dan did understand that; it was just hard to let someone else into their relationship, but it was clear that both Arin and Brian cared about him and loved him, and he loved both of them.

“I know, it’s just… I don’t know what it is but I’m just having a hard time I guess.”

Arin understood. He also knew that there was someone else that should be involved in this conversation.

“How about, we get dressed and talk to Brian about this? I think he deserves to be part of this conversation.”

Dan nodded in agreement and got dressed, Arin made him wear some pyjama pants that he had never worn before due to sleeping in boxers, but Arin wanted him to be comfy. He appreciated it, he was already feeling off from crying, and he could feel a slight, tingly pain where he’d been tied up.

Brian was curled up on the couch, obviously trying not to cry and Dan felt terrible. He hated hurting people in any way, but emotionally was the worst. He sat next to Brian, giving him a hug to try and make him feel better but he started crying.

“Danny, I’m sorry, I should have checked that what I was doing was okay, I should have paid more attention to you,” Brian started spewing out apologies that Dan knew he didn’t deserve.

“Bri, it’s my fault. I didn’t say anything when I should have and I should have said something sooner. I just feel really selfish because I’ve been having trouble adjusting. I get jealous whenever I see you and Arin together and it’s not fair, and hypocritical but I can’t stop.”

“Dan, if you want to stop, if you want me out of this relationship then just tell me. I understand, you and Arin have been together for a long time…”

“No, Brian I love you too, just as much as I love Arin and Arin loves you…”

“I love you too Dan,” Arin added, just to make sure Dan knew.

“I just… We all love each other, and I know that, but I… I just don’t know what to do.”

The three sat in silence for a while, not sure what to do.

“I think we should slow down. We’ve been going too fast without checking how each other feels about taking the next step.” Arin suggested but Dan still felt bad because Brian and Arin were on the same page but he was behind.

“But, that’s not fair on you guys.”

“Dan, we care about you, this is about you to. We can wait. It’s no problem.”

It took a while but after another half an hour of talking Dan felt more comfortable with the idea of taking it slow even though Arin and Brian were ready to go further. He realised he wasn’t being selfish and he should feel bad or ashamed for how he felt. Brian made Dan promise to tell him if he was overstepping boundaries or if Dan just didn’t know how he felt about something.

“Thank you,” Dan mumbled and he lied on Brian’s chest, Arin was playing with Dan’s hair whilst cuddling up to him. It was good knowing that his partners accepted how he felt and were willing to wait.


End file.
